Oops
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: Since when did Connie Beauchamp’s extremely perfect life get so damn complicated?
1. Cheap Thrills

Oops

_**Since when did Connie Beauchamp's extremely perfect life get so damn complicated?**_

Un-Beta'd – So All Mistakes Are Indeedy Mine

_**Starts off as ConSam, then becomes Connie and Jayne's husband John, then Connie and Paul Rose. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1 – Cheap Thrills

She had practically everything.

Sports car – check!

Love Rat Ex Husband In Jail – check!

Designer Clothes – check!

Designer Shoes – check!

Mansion In The Countryside – check!

A Gay Friend – check!

Close Friends Outside Of Work – check!

Money – check!

Somewhere To Go In Her Career – check!

Power – check!

Sex Appeal – check!

But something was missing...

It took her a while to put her finger on it...but then she realised.

She was missing a child.

She wanted everything. Now she had her career, nice car, designer clothes and big house, a baby would be perfect.

She's always wanted the perfect life...something she was denied as a child growing up in Peckham

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

He was just there...A cheap thrill...A means to an end.

She had seen his medical file...Healthy, no genetic problems, and he was fit and good looking. She had decided that he was the one and set about making her move.

And that move happened in the staff room after he had been a very naughty boy.

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

Her hands slightly shook as she sat in the bathroom...

2 Minutes...

The Longest Of Her Life.

1 Minute....

Jesus this is frustrating!

Carpe Diem....

Positive.

She was going to have his baby...

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

GOD THAT MAN IS INFURIATING!

Why does he have to do that?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why does he have to get so involved?

I don't want him to be part of the baby's life...It's just me and the baby against the world. They will not have the last name Strachan!!!!!!

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

I'm at the 4 month mark now, and I think I'm coming round to the idea of Sam being involved.

He's always there for me... Fetching me chocolate, water, basically whatever I want. He's so sweet. I can't help but feel attracted to him. Perhaps I might have more than just friendly feelings towards him.

DAMN HORMONES!

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

She's here!!!!

Baby Grace Lola Aurore was born 7 weeks early...

We nearly lost her...

It felt like someone had ripped out my heart.

We were ready to turn the machine off, we DID turn the machine off. And he held her, he was so gentle, and he was crying. I wanted to hug him and kiss the pain away.

But then our sweet little baby girl let out a breath, she breathed as her Daddy held her...Saved by Daddy's touch.

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

He's got cancer!

I couldn't believe it when I came back from Hamburg and there he was, bald and suffering. I wanted to take him into my arms and whisper that it will be ok, that I'll be there for him, but I can't shift this cold hearted exterior away.

I haven't told him, but Grace's last name is actually Strachan...I changed it not long after she was born. It didn't feel right calling her Beauchamp.

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

It's all my fault!

I pushed him too far! I yelled at him, I blamed him for everything, but it's my fault.

I never answered the phone calls, I never got the gate fixed, and now the 2 people I love the most in the world are hurt, all because of me and my poisonous mouth and my want of world domination.

As he woke up, I held his hand and told him it was going to be ok. After everything I said to him, he called me a good mum and a good person. God I love him.

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

He's Leaving!

He's going to America to be with his son.

He's abandoning one child for another.

Grace is being abandoned, not me, so why am I so upset?

He said he'll miss me, and he kissed me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go, but I knew he'd still leave. I came home and wept.

I LOVE HIM, WHY IS GOD DOING THIS TO ME?

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM CONSAM

So what do you think of chapter 1?

Chapter 2 will be based around the whole 'Connie Had An Affair With Jayne's Husband Saga'....Looking Forward To Writing It!


	2. Consequences

Oops...

s0phi3, this chapter is for you...

UnBeta'd, so all my fault again... XD

_**She falls too easily...she's figured that out...but this time the sting of betrayal will remain for a long time...**_

Chapter 2 – Consequences

I met this man in the bar at the hospital...he seemed nice ;)

He really did seem charming...he spilt my drink all over me, but then offered to buy me another one.

I retorted with the 'are you trying to pick me up?' line, my wit as sharp as ever.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

Well, what can I say?

He didn't set out to pick me up, but he sure as hell ended up doing it.

He told me that he was married, and that he loved his wife, but she had a hectic job and was never around. I could relate, I used to wonder if that was why Michael had strayed in the first place.

We decided not to tell each other anything about our lives. He didn't know what my job was, if I had children, or even my last name. I didn't know if he had children, or who his wife was and what his last name was.

We were happy just doing what we do.

Uncomplicated, simple sex.

An itch to scratch if you see it that way.

We meet every so often in a hotel room.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

Things are changing in my feelings for John.

At first, we were just two people having no strings attached sex.

It's getting more...A deeper connection

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

I think I've fallen in love with him!!

I 'took a break' from the Tan twins separation and went to meet him at the hotel, like we usually do.

I said too much. I told him that I had a daughter and that I was a surgeon who worked at City Hospital.

He wanted to end it. God I couldn't let that happen, he means too much to me now. We've got a bond, I can't let go of that. I fall in love too easily, I know barely anything about him, how can I love him?

But I told him...and we decided to carry on seeing each other.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

Unbelievable!

Jayne's son was admitted today...he had hypothermia...he was close to death

Jayne's husband showed up...

My mouth dropped to the floor.

John is Jayne's husband!!

I have been sleeping with my boss...hold it my friend's husband!

Oh my God, what have I done??

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

He knew all along!!!

He knew that I was Jayne's friend...Jayne's subordinate.

GOD this is out of control!

He is my friend's husband!!!

I've got to end it...

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

Well that's it, it's over...

Christian's better...we both know about each other fully...it's over.

God I miss him.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

He turned up at my house last night.

He said he wanted to say goodbye properly...

We made love and held each other through the night.

We cried because this would be our last time.

We cried because it's all over now...

If Jayne found out...I could lose my job.

I need to keep it a secret...

Only he and I will ever know.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

Please Review!!


	3. You Needed Me

Oops...

UnBeta'd, so all my fault again... XD

_**She had no idea that in what would be her darkest hour, the unlikeliest ally would be there for her.**_

Chapter 3 – You Needed Me

It's been 5 weeks since I said goodbye to John for the last time.

And I've had some news...

Not the greatest news in this particular situation.

In just under 8 months, I will have another baby...

And John is definitely the father.

If Jayne finds out about John, then the baby...and if she puts 2 + 2 together, I will be so screwed!

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

I broke down and cried in my office.

And Paul Rose came in.

I've always liked Paul, he's always been there for me.

When I was having a practical mental breakdown after what happened with Sam and Grace, he kept me calm. He held me back from Sam when he first was admitted. I don't know what I would've done without him there.

He came in and asked me what was wrong.

And I told him, I blurted out everything. About Jayne, John and the baby I was expecting. The whole unfortunate situation.

He held me as I cried into his scrubs. God, he smelt good. He told me that he would always be there for me, that his feelings for me had been more than friends...But he was such a gentleman about it.

He told me that he wouldn't try anything while I was pregnant, but he knew for sure that he wanted to be with me, so he would wait until after the baby was born.

I want to be with him, and maybe the next 8 months will strengthen that feeling within me. He said he was gonna be there for me. God he's such a gentleman.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

It's been 4 months and I'm now just past the 5 month mark.

I've got a neat little bump now, and the baby's just starting kicking.

Paul's been there every step of the way...craving calls at 3am, foot massages, holding my hair back as I puke, making sure I eat, ultrasound appointments.

He's started to...what does he call it?

Oh yeah, he's starting to 'woo' me.

Taking me out for dates, days out with Grace and I. He's really trying to prove himself. I keep telling him he doesn't need to, but he insists.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

I'm at 7 months now and my bump is ever expanding.

Paul is an angel for putting up with my mood swings.

All of our colleagues at work love him because the amount of times he has shielded them from my moods...is too much to count.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

He's here!

Baby Lucas Paul Abel Rose is here. Grace is so happy to have a little brother.

Paul was honoured that I gave Lucas his name and surname. I want to put his name on Lucas' birth certificate. If he wants to know where he came from, I'll tell him about his dad. If not, we'll continue to be blissfully happy.

Slight problem though....

John showed up...

He had heard from Jayne that I had given birth.

Luckily, Paul managed to shove him out pretty quickly.

Then Jayne turned up and saw John outside.

Out of spite, even though it dropped him right in it...he told Jayne everything.

And then she stormed in...

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

She was so angry, but sad at the same time.

She had tears streaming down her face and looked at me with pure hate in her eyes.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME CONNIE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!'

'Jayne, I'm sorry.'

'You had an affair with my husband, you've had his son!'

'Nice to know that John didn't tell you the full story'

'And what is the full story Connie?'

'We met in the bar. Granted, I knew he was married, but he knew all along that I was friends with you. I had no idea you were married to him. As soon as Christian showed up and I realised that you two were married, I ended it straight away. He showed up at my house just less than 9 months ago. He said that he missed me and wanted to say goodbye to me properly. I was weak. I slept with him once. And I ended up pregnant with his child.'

Jayne looks shocked.

'He didn't tell you that, did he?'

Jayne leaves.

'You lied to me! I expect you to be packed up and left the house by tonight. And you will explain to our children what you have done!'

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

They both leave. Back in the room. Connie is holding Lucas. Paul is by her side. Grace is sleeping in her buggy.

'I'm sorry Connie.'

'It's not your fault Paul, it's mine. Although I don't regret getting pregnant because we wouldn't have Lucas, I wish none of this mess had ever happened.'

She starts to cry. He cuddles up to Connie and Lucas.

'Don't be sad Connie. I'm going to be here forever, with you, Lucas and Grace.'

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

So what do you think?

Review and let me know


	4. 10 Years Later

Oops...

UnBeta'd, so all my fault again... XD

Chapter 4 – 10 Years Later...

God, ever since that day I have been deliriously happy.

Paul and I moved in together after Lucas was born, and got married not long after his first birthday.

2 years after our wedding, we welcomed twins, Alice Juliette Desiree and Leon Gabriel Olivier Rose into the world.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

22nd November 2020

Lucas' Tenth Birthday

'MUM' shouted Grace. 'Have you seen my ACDC CD??'

Connie laughed at her daughter's obsession with music. Grace, now 13, almost 14 was very intelligent, top of her class, and wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and become a top CT surgeon.

'Try with Lucas. He's starting to get into it.'

'LUCAS! GIVE ME MY CD BACK YOU LITTLE RAT!'

'Alright already.' Replied her little brother.

Lucas, now 10, was a boisterous sports nut. He wanted to be a pro footballer when he grows up. Connie frowned on the fact that it wasn't academic, but like his biological father, he was more brawn than brain.

'MUM' screamed Alice. 'Leon just hit me!'

'Leon, for God's sake, leave your sister alone.' Shouted Paul up the stairs.

Alice and Leon, age 8, were very different from each other.

Alice was a girly girl, obsessed with dresses and pink.

Leon was a roughty toughty boy with intelligence to be envied for his age. He wanted to be an anaesatist, like his dad.

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

Connie sighed at hearing that her two youngest children were fighting against.

As if sensing her anxiety, Paul came up and started to rub her shoulders.

Connie groaned with pleasure.

'We live in a nut house.' Said Paul defiantly.

'Yep. And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY HOLBY

There we go, one fluffy ending.

Please Review!

Sorry s0phi3, couldn't figure out where to put Sam in.


End file.
